Let's Talk About
by Lisa Drew
Summary: kitty sends lance wierd signals... (lance/kitty)
1. disclaimer

Title: Lets talk about...  
  
Rating: r for later chapters  
  
Author: me  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own x-men characters from ANY verse including and especially in this case Evolutions people, or their relationships. However i feel it is necisary to meddle in their comic character lives... and use the word nessacery (though i couldnt spell it with a dictionary sitting in front of me...) please dont be bothered to sue me... it was a crime of passion... and fun... yep thats my excuse... fun. ~:  
  
Summery: kitty sends wierd signals to poor lance... (yep... kitty/lance) 


	2. the worst way to wake

Kitty rolled onto her side to look at Lance who was asleep beside her. He had been having problems sleeping at nights so she had suggested a quiet spot in the woods surrounding the mansion. For the past few weeks he had been coming to sleep and she'd been staying out with him until dawn. Then right before morning things started happening at the mansion she would wake him up and sneak to bed. It was a good arraingment for them both as they agree'd there were less nightmares sleeping together rather than alone. The issue of intimacy was unsaid between them, Lance having secretly swore to himself he would never pressure his innocent Kitty into anything. And that was how he'd come to think of her: his innocent Kitty.  
  
Kitty herself had been pestering all the mansion's other girls about S-E-X and what went on between a guy and a girl, including Rogue who knew nothing and Ororo who just stammered and stuttered about love between consenting adults... whatever that meant. Finally she, Katherine Alexandra Pryde, felt she knew everything she needed to know about sex. She'd even convinced Dr.McCoy to give her birth-control telling the absentminded doctor she has a problem with cramps that a diet of exercise and Midol couldn't cure. She was ready to confront Lance, who she secretly thought of as her boyfriend, with her knew sexual expertise.  
  
Afraid that he would turn her down flat or patronize her (like everyone else always did), it took kitty a long time of lying there listening to Lance breathe before she was ready to make her move... any move. First she figured she should test the waters though, of course. Whispering his name and poking him awake didn't actually work or wake him up so she went on to desprite measures. Straddling his legs just above the knee carefully she shook him and said his name until his eyes began to flutter open. Before he could achieve actual wakefulness though, she asked quickly "Lance... WouldyousaythatI'msexy?" 


	3. another foot in mouth adventure gone rig...

chapter2  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: i dont wanna write this JUST in case it didnt measure up to chapter one but i cant leave you hanging... so wish me luck, here goes...  
  
Instantly awakened, Lance resisted the urge to bolt up into a seated position and remained on his back. "Wha... what do you mean?" he asked Kitty hesitantly, afraid to shove his foot in his mouth. Nonetheless Kitty frowned at him.  
  
"Do. You. Find. Me. Ummm... Attractive?" she asked again, this time VERY slowly.  
  
His mind racing trying to get a motive for this strange discussion, Lance took a second to think about how to answer. All that came out was: "Why?"  
  
Again with the patented strange look. "Well... we, like, come here EVERY night and you haven't ONCE tried to..." a bright red blush, barely discernable in the twilight. She whispered, leaning her face down as though to hide her blush: "kiss me."  
  
"Is that it?" Lance asked so relieved he didn't really take time to think before he spoke. Seeing Kitty's downfallen look he realized he did something wrong somewhere. "I don't mean it that way, Kit-kat..." he said trying to make up for his slip. "I'm just glad it wasn't anything... life-threatening."  
  
Kitty cocked an eyebrow a-la-Rogue from atop him. "I dont know if youre avoiding my question or totally forgot to answer." she told him. "Now," getting braver, "why arnt you agressive like guys are supposed to be?" She found it very difficult to follow the x-girls' advice when Lance absolutly REFUSED to behave like a normal guy.  
  
Lance covered his face with a hand and groaned. He goes slow and respects her and her personal space just so she can accuse im of being abnormal. At a loss he realized he didnt get girls. "First of all," he said kind of menacingly in his jealousy. "How do you know how guys are supposed to be?" He put up a hand to cut her off and ended up flopping it over her thigh, much to her delight. "And second of all YOU'RE not supposed to like agressive guys."  
  
"No?" She asked innocently, dareing him to react and batting her eyes.  
  
"No." he half growled, rolling over atop her. Impulsively and to her utmost delight he brought his head down and captured her lips in their first kiss. *and what a kiss...* was Kitty's last discernable thought.  
  
AN: howd i do???? r and r and tell me how this chapter measured up... rating for next chapter... ;) heeheeeee. 


	4. Author's Interlude

~Authors interlude~  
  
AN:YAY! its time for chappie 3!!!!!!!!!! and we know what that means... it means SMUTTY stuff... so if you no like smutty lemony stuff or youre underage and somehow snuck past my BIG bouncer dude called r (isnt that intense... a big muscle-bound hunk called 'R') then i suggest you please go BACK rather than flame me... not that i dont like flames... :D  
  
so... if you like whats coming its dedicated to you ;) so press the NEXT CHAPPIE BUTTON... if you dont like it then dont and you can forever wonder what happened afterward ;)  
  
tata for now ;)  
  
(PRESS THE BUTTON) 


	5. but I'm a VIRGIN!

chapter 3  
  
AN: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! youre here!!!!!! yay!  
  
Kitty's stomach was doing many constant flippy flops by the time Lance ended the kiss. Sighing she said, "you do find me attractive..."  
  
Lance looked down at her and grinned. "This has gotta be a girl thing."  
  
Mentally going over everything she'd been taught the last few days, kitty reached between them where Lance was propped between her thighs and gracefully undid his zipper. From Tabby she'd gained that it was a major turn-on for guys if the girl initiates undressing. And what better way to initiate something then head for the source?  
  
"Whoa whoa whoaaaaa..." Lance said, unable to do much lest he remove the hands holding him up and crush the poor girl beneath him.  
  
"Whoa whoa, like, what?" Kitty asked, again giving him her *look*, her fingers stilling in their quest to undo his torn jeans.  
  
"We...we... can't do this..." Lance stuttered, not feeling like his suave self at all. Again with a look from Kitty... this time a glare. "What about protection? In case you haven't noticed i have none on me." Mentally he congratulated himself for quick thinking.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Kitty replied: "I've been on the pill for like, weeks." And again her fingers resumed their task.  
  
"But... but... Arn't you saving yourself?"  
  
"For what? Labour day?"  
  
"What if you get scared?"  
  
Cocked eyebrow. Lance decided to run with it, VERY glad the guys wern't there to see THE Lance Alvers try to avoid sex like a virgin school girl... though... Kitty was a virgin school girl and she didnt seem to protest much. "yeah... it's gonna hurt a bit-"  
  
"I'm sure you'll, like, be totally careful and stuff."  
  
"I'll be too big to fit-"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" kitty half yelled, blushing again. "this I totally gotta see..." Her busy fingers went back to being busy... with a vengence as Lance wracked his brain for more excuses he'd heard from virgins. A lightbulb practically lit in his head.  
  
"I...I...I'm a virgin!" he yelped as her fingers were quickly adventuring where he hoped they'd never ventured before.   
  
He got a dirty look for that one. "Shut up and kiss me... or something Lance."  
  
AN: SORRY!!!! i was SOOOO ready to write the smutty but *sigh* yeah i suck... its coming though... i PROMISE! next chapter even!!!! 


	6. Now and Forever to Celebrate

Chapter 4  
  
AN: BIG THANK YOU to melissarxy1 whos been reviewing this story as it comes.... *LOVES YOU* but sadly i dissappointed her this one... *SOB* so assuming what she wanted from this is HAPPY HAPPY smut i must oblige (and learn to spell it *adds oblige to list after nessesity*) and write next chappy tonight... *sigh* heehee... here we go... and dedicated to melissarxy1 comes the SMUTTY STUFF!:  
  
Tired of making excuses Lance decided then and there that Kitty HAD to be his forever... and what better way to celebrate than to give in to her. Rolling off to the side and bringing Kitty along he layed them on their sides and, facing her now, began to brush small gentle kisses along her cheeks and jaw.  
  
Relieved that he wasn't fighting anymore Kitty deserted Lance's now open pants and brought her hands to his side and stomach to cling to his baggy black t-shirt as she basked in his kisses. Leaning her head back, she nodded softly against his mouth as he hesitated at the buttons at the top of her pink blouse.  
  
Quickly unbuttoning the shirt, Lance laid Kitty onto her back and seperated the folds, sitting back a bit to admire her sparklily pink lack bra. "nice..." he told her hoarsely, bringing his lips down and pressing them to her clevage. Kitty giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair and running her free hand along his stomach. Sitting up a little she pulled off her blouse tehn unbuckled her bra bringing it away from her. All Lance could do was stare as she revealed what had once been one of natures unsolved mysteries: 'what would Kitty Pryde look topless?' What he saw definatly topped anything a fantasy or his imagination could have come up with.   
  
Instantly harder than he'd ever been in his life, Lance brought his hands to Kitty's chest and cupped her small perky breasts, running his thumb along the areola until her nipples both puckered to sharp points before bringing his head down to capture one of the perfact little buds in his mouth. Kitty made a small sound, suspiciously like a purr, and grabbed tight to his t-shirt. Thinking how the sensation was like nothing the x-girls could have told her she opened her eyes a little to see Lance watching her as his tongue moved wetly over one of her most private areas. She watched as his hand crept to the waistband of her hip-hugging capris and beyond, his eyes darkening as he sucked and his venturing hand reached the edge of her lacy panties.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
AN: heehee. hows that for a smutty start??? ;) WHEUF! i worried i might be getting rusty... what do you think? ;) sorry bout the cliffing but im SOOOO SLEEPY and i wanna try to update my betrayed story which i regret to say i FORGOT all about... wierd huh? so PLEASE!!! R&R and tell me what you think so far ;) *MWAH* 


End file.
